


Star Fever

by sidebyside_archivist



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-11-01
Updated: 2002-11-01
Packaged: 2020-06-28 16:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19816012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidebyside_archivist/pseuds/sidebyside_archivist
Summary: Sea Fever by John Masefield is one of my favorite poems... and such leant itself well to my 'version.' Sea Fever, of course, is the poem that Kirk quoted in The Ultimate Fever... All I ask is a tall ship... and a star to steer by...





	Star Fever

**Author's Note:**

> Note from LadyKardasi and Sahviere, the archivists: this poem was originally archived at [Side by Side](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Side_by_Side_\(Star_Trek:_TOS_zine\)) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. We tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Side by Side’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sidebyside/profile).

_I must go back to the stars again,_   
_On that endless vacuum ride_   
_And all I ask is a starship,_   
_And that Vulcan by my side._   
_And velvet space, a star-strewn path,_   
_And a new planet bound;_   
_And galaxies spin and quasars pulse,_   
_And infinite diversity found._

_I must go back to the stars again,_   
_For Antares calls me there;_   
_A faraway star, it beckons to me,_   
_As I stand in the cool night air;_   
_And all I ask is my old crew back,_   
_And the center seat again;_   
_For I’ve always known, that’s where I belong,_   
_I and my Vulcan friend._

_I must go back to the stars again,_   
_To the life that I love so well;_   
_To the living rocks and the loving clouds,_   
_And the places where they dwell;_   
_And all I ask is a captain’s luck,_   
_And the Enterprise at my command;_   
_And to go nowhere I’ve gone before,_   
_Nor any other man._

\--With thanks to John Masefield…


End file.
